Thought on love
by skullprincess120
Summary: Random oneshot where Troy tells his thought on love...originally one of my friends told me all of this...leave a review;


Troy Bolton was fighting to keep his eyes open as his English teacher Ms. Darbus kept talking about…wait…what was she talking about? Troy had no idea. He glanced to his right and smiled when he saw his best friend, Gabriella Montez staring at Ms. Darbus. He had fallen in love with her a long time ago and he still had not found the courage to tell her.

"Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed and Troy sat up in his chair. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," Troy lied immediately.

"Good, then you can go first," Ms. Darbus said.

"First?" Troy asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said. "First!"

"Uh…okay," Troy said and got up. Then, he 'accidently' dropped all his books to the floor. He bent down to pick them up and quickly whispered to Gabriella, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk about the topic you pick from that hat," Gabriella whispered back.

Troy got up and shot a grateful smile at Gabriella before picking a piece of paper. He unfolded it and stared at the paper.

"What did you get, Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked and took the paper from his hand. "Ah…love!"

"Um…I'll have to think about this one," he said sitting on Ms. Darbus's table.

"Make it fast, then," Ms. Darbus said.

"Okay, okay," Troy said and looked at Gabriella. She was staring right back at him. "I experienced this only once in my life and I want to experience it again."

Troy looked a bit nervous. He was not used to everyone staring at him. So he just looked at Gabriella and pretended that only the two of them were in the room.

"I love the feeling you get when you're watching a movie and the girl you love is lying so comfortably against your shoulder," Troy began with his eyes fixed to Gabriella's. "It's as if she's sinking into your shoulders. I can't describe it with words. It amazes me how she finds that spot. And she sinks into it. She's not lying exactly on the bone, but, you guys know what I mean, right? And, then, all of a sudden, she would look at you and smile. Then, she'd kiss your cheek and that's the greatest feeling you'll ever get. You'll know that there's someone who loves you. I mean, she doesn't have to tell me that she loves me. She just has to look and smile at me and that moment tells it all. Not a million dollars in the world can buy you that feeling or the happiness that you feel. I guess that's the reason people say that you can't buy love. And, you only realize all this, when you loose something that meant everything to you and you realize that you'll never get it back. Mostly, when you loose it, it's not because of your fault. It's because you gave your heart to someone who doesn't deserve it…someone who doesn't realize those feelings."

Troy was feeling less nervous and more confident. He had not looked at anyone except Gabriella and she had been staring right back at him.

"Most people think that I date girls to make out and all," Troy said. "But, it's not like that. It's these moments which I enjoy…the sweet memories. And, one day, you'll look back. Maybe you'll regret it or maybe you'll be grateful that it's over, but, you'll never ever regret having those feelings. And you'll cherish the moments forever. It's like part of your life…just another chapter out of a book and you can't tear it out, because, without it, the story won't make any sense. And, it wouldn't have an ending."

"That was wonderful, Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said.

"I'm not done yet," Troy said without taking his eyes off Gabriella. "Breaking up is the hardest part. Whether you dated her for two days, two weeks, two months or two years…during that time you'll love her and you'll give your whole heart to her. And for that two days of two years she's be the only thing that would mean anything to you. Well, that's my thought on love."

"That was amazing," Ms. Darbus said just as the bell rang.

Troy hopped off the desk and grabbed his books. Before anyone could say anything, he hurried out of the room.

"Troy!" Gabriella called running up to catch up with Troy. "Troy!"

"Yeah," Troy turned to face Gabriella. "What's up?"

"Back there, that was beautiful," Gabriella said softly.

"Thanks," Troy said, softly.

"Troy, tell her that you like her," Gabriella said.

"Tell who?" Troy asked.

"Troy," Gabriella said. "You must have feelings for someone."

"I do," Troy said. "I've got very deep feelings for a girl."

"Then tell her how you feel," Gabriella said trying to hide how hurt she was. She had actually thought that she had a chance with Troy. "Better yet show her how you feel."

"Promise me you won't get mad after this?" Troy asked after a moment of silence.

"Why would I be mad?" Gabriella asked.

Troy did not answer. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was short, but, sweet. It had all the unsaid feelings that both Troy and Gabriella had held in.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked softly.

"You told me to show the girl how I feel," Troy said, softly. "So, I did. You're the one I've fallen for, Brie."

"What?" Gabriella looked surprised.

"Brie," Troy said softly, resting his hand on her cheek. "I'd swim in the ocean to find a single tear you shed. I love you."

Gabriella smiled, slowly. She put her arms around his neck and pulled her head towards hers and kissed him, not caring least about the fact that students all around them were staring. She had finally got the man of her dreams.

**A/N One of my friends told me about his thought on love and that made me write this. I didn't think that I'd here it from him, but, it turned out that he had a soft side, too. Keke…anyways, review?**


End file.
